minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Struggle
Author: Smoothman755 Alright guys im making another book! (the last one I deleted becuase people got offended) I hope you like it! Chapter 1: The Beggining Oh no its. "happening." '''A man thought as he ran through the store and got his son. "The Alrichans are attacking!" He yelled in the store. just then a bomb went off and broke the wall the shop clerk started to run but slammed against the wall by a unseen force. The other man ran with the child in his arms. "I've got to escape." The man thought as he passsed a dead guard. he kept running. suddenly he heard a voice. "Put your hands behind your back!" It called. The man kept on running. And then, WHAM! He went flying and was lying there helpless as the dark shadows advanced…''' Chapter 2: The Fear "Let's go exploring!" A teenager said as he drank a smoothie. "No I think we should stay here I heard the alrichans are roaming around." The other one said. "PPPFFF!The alrichans are just a story Mason." The adventurous teen said. Then why did your parents go missing when you were a baby and a paper was found that said Beware The Alrichans Alex? "I dont know" Alex said. But it might have been a prank. Then why did your parents go missing? "Guys stop!" The girl said "Ok." They both said. "But what should we do we can't just let the weekend go to waste." Mason said. "We can go bake." The girl said. "Only girls do that for fun Jess." Alex said. What about we- Suddenly they heard a massive explosion. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Jess yelped. I dont know but we better find out. The trio ran outside. "Oh My Gosh" Mason said. Outside of they're house was a ginormous crater at the bottom there was a sign that read: "This will be you BEWARE!" All of them were frightened and they decided that they would go to town todestract them from they're fears. Meanwhile far away from there… Chapter 3: The Talk In a room with no windows a talk was going on. "Have you Captured them yet?" The 1st of 3 men asked "No but we have threatened them with TNT." The 2nd said. "Ok well theres been a change of plans we need them sooner" The 3rd one said. Ok i'll call my men so they can capture them. "Good meeting adjourned" The 1st one said. As the 3 men walked out the second one thought. "Ruler 1 thinks I dont know, to bad for him." While ruler 2 was thinking that, ruler 3 was calling his men "Victor, Chase, and Wendy I got a job for you!" he yelled. "Capture those kids and if they struggle give them XO84." He told them. "Yes sir!" They replied. and 3 thought darkly "Those kids will never escape us." as his team walked to the exit… Chapter 4: The Capture "Uh guys what do you want to do now?" The Mason said. "I dont know why dont we just go to bed" Jess said tiredly. ok I kinda want to do that too Alex said. As the three went home Jess heard a noise. "Uh guys did you hear that?" Jess asked slightly frightened. "Yea i'll go see what it is" Alex said. As Alex turned the corner of they're house he saw a sign that said: "We are coming" Alex started to go back when he heard a yell "Probably just Jess seeing a creeper again" Alex thought trying to reassure himself. But when he turned the corner again he saw his friends tied up. "Oh no!" He thought as he went to cut they're ropes. But right before he got to them something went over his face and he blacked out When Alex woke up he was in a dark room with only one light which was a small bad one. "Where am I?" He asked not to anyone realy just to himself, So he was suprised when he got a answer. "You are wth the Alrichians." The strange voice said. "The Alrichians? I thought they were just a myth" Alex said scared. "Well I guess you know they aren't now."The mysterious voice said. Alex answered "Well who are you?" He asked. Alex started to see an evil face come out of the darkness as he said. "Your worst nightmare" By now Alex was scared out of his wits. "Leave him alone its time to take him to the meeting." A random voice said. The two men grabbed him and dragged him to a van. while driving to wherever they were going, Alex fell asleep… Chapter 4: The Interview When Alex woke up he was in a big room but the room was only lit a little bit brighter than the other one he was in. In the room there was one table and all together there was seven people in one he thought looked like a guard because he held a gun, three were gathered around a table and looked rich, and the last two he couldn't realy see because they were in a dark corner. Alex decided he should probably try to hear what the three rich dudes were saying. "When will we give them to you know who?" One man asked. "We should wait a little bit so we can-" One of them started. "DO WHAT HUH? GET KILLED?" One of them interupted. "I agree with 2 we should give them soon or the Alrichians will probably kill us" The one who hadn't spoken at all yet said. "Why dont we just give them now?" The one that the other guy reffered as 2 said. The one who didn't want me to the Alrichians reached for something and said "Because I wannt them to live" He said and suddenly pulled out a bow and shot one man. the other man that the dead guy said was 2 pulled out a sword and stabbed the murdering man in the head. "I knew you were against us" 2 said. just then some TNT went off and broke part of the wall and killed the guard. Then someone walked in and quickly cut off Alex's ropes with a sword and cut the other peoples ropes Alex was curious so he walked up and saw it was Alex's friends, Alex was happy but he knew he was in danger so Alex asked. "Who are you?" "A friend" The man said. after cutting of all of they're rops he said "C'mon we got to go they will have back-up soon" And he started to walk to the exit so the three followed him quickly. When we got outside there was a car "Quick we must go!" The man said. The trio got in and he started speeding away. When they were far away Mason asked. "Whats your name?" The man replied "Chase" "Chase? Aren't you one of the guys who kidnapped us?" Jess asked. Alex had no idea how Jess knew they're names. "Yea that was me but I am actually against them so was 1" Chase replied. "Who's 1?" Alex asked. "All of the leaders are named by numbers." Chase said. "Leaders of what? Mason asked. "The Crows" Chase answered. "but a man said that we were with the Alrichians." Alex said. "That mans name was Victor and he was just trying to scare you, but they were going to give you guys to the Alrichians." Chase said. Wth that all of them were quiet and Alex, Jess, and Mason were all thinking the same thing: We just almost got captured by the most feared men in the country. Chapter 5: The Explanation After about a hour of driving, Chase parked at an apartment building and said. "Ok here's were we will stay." He said. All four of them got out and went in once they were in Chase led them to a room on the 3rd floor. Inside was 4 men they had been talking but stopped almost as soon as the door opened, then one of them said. "Welcome take a seat we have urgent business to discuss with you, but first let me introduce myself, my name is Sean." He said. Another man said. "And my name is Ian, and that is Rob over there, and over there is Martin." "Hello." Martin said. "What is this all about?" Mason asked. "Ah yes, that's what this is all about, we need to tell you why the Alrichians are hunting you." Ian said. "I'll tell them" Sean said. "Well you see all of your dads and moms saved you from the great fall of Seton-" Sean started. "WHAT!? But that was 150 years ago!" Alex said. "Yea but that's the thing all of you were put into cyro-sleep." Martin said. "Oh Great! We just got captured by bounty hunters freed by one of them and now a mans saying we are over 150 years old." Jess complained. "Not just that, you see all of the civilians in Seton were part Alrichian thats why the Alrichians attacked it, because they had run away from the evil civilization." "Which means you have telekinetic powers" Ian said. "Alright now your just kidding I know it!" said Alex. "We are dead serious" Rob said. TBC Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories